Why do we jugde those we don't know?
by Alice of Spades
Summary: Danny told his friends and family that he was gay and they don't react well. One night he goes out and meets another halfa who is actully a third ghost and a third human She helps Danny and they both leave. How can everyone apologiz if his gone Find out
1. Prologe

_**Sorry if this sux it's my first fic . **_

**_Danny: calm down it's not...that bad_**

**_No your just being nice cries in a corner_**

**_Danny: well since she's over there I'll do declaim. Mayonaka does not own Danny Phantom or anything but her own plot and characters...if she did I would really be gay and she would make the world chaos._**

_**Prologue**_

It was dark and if someone looked out their window they would see a dark figure walking to the park. This figure was Danny Fenton.

'How could I have been so stupid as to admit that I was gay,' he thought as he neared the park, 'I should have known no one would accept me.' He was about to sit down when his ghost sense went off.

"Aw man as if I don't have enough to deal with," he said as he changed "Going Ghost." He was ready to fight when suddenly stulker flew past him and hit a tree behind him.

"Whoa," was all Danny could say. He turned back in the direction that Stulker came from and saw a girl with white hair black jeans a black form fitting strapless shirt white gloves and white combat boots. He stared at her and then noticed her eyes were a golden amber color.

'Whoa that is awesome…..who is she,' thought Danny. Stulker took this time to wake up.

"Ah ghost boy good to see you again," he said, "I will get you as soon as I get her. She is a great prize." The girl and Danny both looked peeved.

"No You Won't," they said at the same time and both shot ectoplasmic beams from their hands at him. Stulker screamed and then he fazed threw the tree and disappeared.

"Well that was fun," said the girl as she landed next to Danny. Danny turned to her and smiled.  
"My names Danny, Danny Phantom," he said his hand sticking out to shake hers. The girl smiled back.

"Shaiza Spirit nice to meet you," she said and shook his hand.

"Like wise," he said then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Shaiza. She like the boy he was nice and didn't try to kill her.

"Well I just met you and I was going to leave as soon as I got to the house I've lived in," he said, "If I knew you before now I would have stayed."

"Why are you leaving?" asked Shaiza as she looked at him.

"Well I don't know why I'm telling a total stranger but I'm gay and I told my friends and family and they freaked out and want me out of the house or they'll kill me…..and I'm half ghost which if I tell them that they will kill me," said Danny tears in his eyes. The girl looked at him in sorrow and was in rage for what these people did.

'How can they say that to someone who has no control on what he feels or who he is,' she thought. She looked at the boy and gave a sad smile. She pulled him to her in a hug.

"Shhh it'll all be ok," she said as she rubbed his back. She felt like he was her brother that needed tending to after a fight or a bad break up. "It'll be ok," she said, "How bout I go with you." Danny's head snapped up.

"You don't have to," he said, "I don't want you to have to leave for my sake." Shaiza laughed.

"I wasn't going to stay long," she said, "You see I'm a traveler. I too am a halfa but I am 1/3 ghost and 1/3 human and if I tell you the last 3rd you must promise not to freak out ok." Danny nodded wondering what the last 3rd was. "I'm 1/3 demon." Danny looked shocked but was more curious then anything. He always read that demons were mean and didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves.

"Really?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Yup," she said with a smile, "So how bout we get your stuff and get out of here. I really don't like the stench these humans give." Danny nodded and flew to his house Shaiza right behind him. When he got there he fazed through the house to his room packed the essentials and fazed out meeting Shaiza at the entrance.

"You have everything?" asked Shaiza. Danny nodded then stopped.

"1 sec ok Shaiza," he said then flew to a house and place a letter on his bedside table. He looked at the person. He smiled sadly. "Bye Dash I know you will never love me like I do you," he said quietly then flew back to Shaiza and changed to his human form. He looked at Shaiza also in her human form. She had knee length black hair pulled up in a high ponytail slightly tanned skin light navy blue eyes a black strapless corset top and a black skirt with a red belt and black fingerless gloves that ended at her mid-bicep with metal buckles at the end and near the knuckles. She also had on black knee high, high heel boot.

"Ready now?" she asked with a smile. Danny nodded this time and they both left not to bee seen for a long, long time.

But here's a question I want you to answer...who will notice danny gone first? Jazz, Sam, Dash, Tucker, or his parents???

Vlad: Why am I here exactly?

How should I know your the ghost

Danny: Well it seem his getting altimers

Danny and me laugh while Vlad fumes


	2. Missing and a new adventure

**_Chapter 1 Where is he?? _**

****

Amity park's people felt like something was wrong when they awoke the next morning.

"Hi mom dad," said Jazz as she came downstairs, "Has anyone seen Danny?" Jazz wasn't affected by Danny's surprise yesterday but her parents were furious.

"No we haven't Jazz," said Maddie as she came out of the kitchen. Jazz then remembered the conversation yesterday and how her parents freaked out and told Danny to leave.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'His friends did that too.' Jazz ran out the front door and ran to Tuckers. She knocked on the door and waited. Tucker answered the door and stared at Jazz.

"Tucker do you know where Danny is?" she asked knowing she'd dread the answer. Tucker shook his head.

"Haven't seen him since his confession yesterday I was about to come to your house to apologize….why?" Tucker asked a bit uneasy. Jazz looked to the ground.

"Tucker come with me to Sam's if she doesn't know I'll tell you," she said to him and started to walk off. Tucker nodded and followed. They got to Sam's a few minutes later, just in time to see her leave the house.

"Sam!" Tucker called. Sam turned to them shocked.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked as the two ran over to her.

"Do you know where Danny is?" Asked Jazz now in distress. Sam shook her head.

"I wanted to apologize to him for the way I acted," said Sam, "But I called your house and your parents said he wasn't there. They sounded pretty happy 'bout it too." Jazz shook with anger then walked to the park Sam and Tucker in tow.

"Those two don't get it without Danny they won't be able to fight ghost because the ghost won't come here," said Jazz, "After you two left they told Danny to leave or they'd kill him….they already disowned him ad now……I don't think his coming back." Jazz sat down on a bench and cried.

**With Dash **

Dash woke having a feeling of dread in his stomach.

'Why do I feel like something is going to happen today?' he asked himself as he got up. He put some clothes on and was about to go out of his room when a note with his name on it in very neat handwriting on it caught his eye.

'How'd that get there?' he asked as he went and grabbed it. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Dash, _

_ I know you hate me and love to hurt me but there is something's I need to confess. By the time you read this I may be gone so don't come looking for answers. 1st is that I love you and I hope you find a nice girl in your future and 2nd is that I, Danny Fenton, am Danny Phantom. Go tell the world if you like I don't care anymore. I just want one thing if you do……tell my parents I'm sorry to be a disappointment to them and that I won't bother them again. If you don't tell please do as I ask anyway and tell my sister and them that I am ok and there is no need to worry……I have a friend with me. Thank you. _

_ Love always, _

_ Danny Fenton _

"What the hell?" said Dash, "This is probably some sick joke and his at the park now just talking with his friends." Dash put his football jacket on and walked out the door. He walked to the park where he saw Jazz Sam and Tucker all sitting on a bench Jazz crying and Sam and Tucker both trying to calm her. He went closer and heard Jazz saying things like.

"His really gone." And "I can't believe they said those things to him." It was then he knew it wasn't a joke and walked over to Jazz.

"Umm Jazz," he said and it got all of their attioin, "Well your brother left a note in my room and…well he told me to tell you not to worry and his with a new friend. And to tell your parent that he was half-ghost and that his sorry, his a disappointment." Jazz started to cry again and thanked Dash for telling her and she would relay the message to them after she got over the loss. Dash stood up and was about to walk off when Sam called his name. He turned to her and she stood.

"Are you going to tell anyone that Danny is Phantom?" she asked. Dash nodded.

"I'm just going to tell the city and if it spreads from there then it does but Fenton said to tell who I want and I think it best that this place knows he was helping and not destroying," he said sad eyes on Sam. Sam nodded.

"Mind if I come with you?" she asked. Dash shook his head and started to walk away Sam following him.

**With Maddie and Jack **

****

"Finally the brat is gone," said Jack, "I was wondering when he would leave." Maddie nodded.

"Yea I never did want a son but I got one anyway," she said as she drank a coke. Jack laughed and nodded. (A/N: As you can tell I don't like either of them I always think their hiding something. Danny: you think everyone is hiding something. Me: Shut up they are. Danny: Whatever Me: Grrrrr) Maddie and Jack laughed as they checked their ghost hunting equipment and never noticed Vlad standing in the doorway scowling at them.

**Somewhere else with Danny and Shaiza**

"Ok so we'll take a plan to Europe then there is a layover and then another plane to Japan and we can stay at my old apartment if Maria hasn't sold it off yet," said Shaiza as she looked at the plane schedules at the airport. When they went into Dallas she made Danny get a passport so they could get out of there.

"Alright but what are we supposed to do when we get there?" asked Danny as he looked at the same schedule.

"We'll get job and fight ghost that mess with friends and family there what else we can basically have normal lives there because no one will care about what we are," said Shaiza as she looked at Danny with a smile, "There are people and creators stranger then us." Danny smiled back as he thought of being fairly normal again.

"Alright well let's get the tickets before I change my mind," he said with a sigh. Shaiza hugged him and dragged him to the counter. They bought their tickets and sat to wait for their flight.

'I wonder what adventures I will have in Japan.' Danny asked himself as he smiled at Shaiza's antics to tell him about Japan.


	3. POLLS

OK I know I need to update but I have 2 reason's why I haven't 1 I am having major writer's block and 2 I need to figure out the pairing so here's a poll help me out I also have some OC's coming all you have to do is ask for discription's and I'll send them to you K hear are some of the pairings for Danny

DannyxDash

DannyxRath

DannyxRyan

DannyxRune

DannyxRyo

Dannyx(give me some other people please!!!!)

And if Danny is not with Dash then Dash is automaticlly with Sam ok Please vote people


	4. The meeting of Mara and others

A few hours later Danny and Shaiza got off the plane in Japan.

"YAY we're here," said Shaiza as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him with her," "Ome on we need to go find Mara." It took them 20 min. To find who Shaiza was looking for and when they did Danny saw a girl with shoulder length orange hair jade green eyes a brown knee length skirt a white blouse and a pair of brown boots.

"Mara," cried Shaiza as she hugged the girl, "How are you dear?" The girl named Mara smiled and hugged Shaiza back.

"I'm fine Shai," she said as they both let go. Mara looked at Danny and asked, "Now who is that handsome boy?"

"That my good friend is Danny he will be living with me," said Shaiza as she smiled. "Did you bring someone else with you?"

"No I brought 4 someone elses," Mara said as she motioned for them to come forward. Danny saw 4 men. 1 wasabout 5'11'' he had crimson red hair, and red eye's. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a red flanel shirt that was open to reviel a well toned stomach and chest.

The one next to him was 5' 12'' he had dark blue hair that went to his shoulders pulled back in a hairband and stormy blue eye's. (I promise it's not Tyson!!!!) He wore dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

The next guy was 6'0'' he had silvery white hairand pale gray eye's. He wore a pair of white dress pants and a white dress shirt.

The last guy was 6'1'' he had pitch black hair and black eye's. He wore black gargo pants and a black wife beater. He also wore black fingerless gloves.

Shaiza smiled and hugged each of them then went back to Danny.

"Danny these guysa are like my brother's," she said, "The red head is Ryan, the bluenet is Run, the angelic one is Ryo and the one that is kinda scary looking is Rath." She smiled at Danny letting them know that if they hurt him she'd hurt them.

'Maybe this was a good idea after all,' he thought as thye all went to a car and rode off.

There people you have a brif discription is you want a better one as me ok and I'll give it.

Danny: Ohhh they all seem H.O.T

Rath: Well I would hope so

Rath shut your mouth or I won't let you have your gun back.

Rath: (Stares at her) You wouldn't dare.

Try me

Rath: Fine. (sighes in defet)

Yea that's what I thought anyway comeon Danny let's go get ice-cream

Danny: YAY ok let's go.

(Both run off in search of the sweet frozen liqued)


	5. Danny settling in

Sorry for the long awaited update I was having major writers block and school and all the drama of it plus family issues my computer crashing and well I've been having some problems I'll try to update more often so yea…

Rath: you babble a lot

Shut up

Ryo: You should watch it Rath she's the one who decides your fate

Rath: whatever

(Mutters) Stickin him with a hyperactive dumb blond might show him whose boss

Rath:*wide eyed* you wouldn't dare do that

Try me remember I'm a bit psycho

Ryan: is that something you should admit to

Shut up Danny make them stop

Danny: ummm…..we're having issues here please enjoy her update

A few weeks had passed since Danny left with Shaiza and met her gang and he had to admit it was the best decision he thinks he ever made. Everyone was cool with him and he was accepted into the fold so easily by most of the group. It took a while for Rath to warm up to him but Shaiza had told him Rath was like that with all the newbie's in the group. Apparently Ryan was taken into the group a couple of weeks before Danny after being kicked out of his house for being a bit too different, before that he was locked in his room for all hours all because of his different hair color and certain….quirks.

'Yea "quirks",' thought Danny as he stood in the kitchen of Shaiza's apartment cooking as he waited for her to get up. He giggled a little as he remembered his friends sleeping habits of sleeping till late than jumping up cursing before running out the door in her pj's only to relies it was summer and she had no school. Danny thought back to when he first came to the town and saw all the strange customs and such.

'Never thought I'd get used to all this so quickly,' he thought as he walked around the kitchen in his socks as he started to finish the rice and fish while mentally counting, '3…..2……1' A scream was heard as well as a crash.

"Ah hell ah hell I'm late I'm late," he heard his friend and roommate say as she ran out the door. He chuckled wondering how long it'd be before she relised she was in her pj's and no school.

A few minutes later he heard the door open grumbling and a body land in the chair next to the table.

"Have fun on your run Shaiza?" He asked as he served her food.

"Oh hush Roth," she said looking at the food, "You know you don't have to cook but I'm happy you do."

Danny smiled at the nickname she gave him. All of the boys had names that started with R's and she wanted him to feel like family, as they kinda were, so she started calling him Roth. The boys decided to retaliate and started calling her Raina as they called Mara Raja.

"I like to cook Raina," she said, "Besides if I didn't we wouldn't eat at all in the mornings," he said, "Besides you always cook dinner so we're good." It was their routine he cook breakfast, she cooked dinner and they find someplace or something to eat at lunch with the others.

"Hey we have to meet the others today at the amusement park don't forget," she said smiling pulling him out of his muse.

"I know," he said, "Just….lets not go in our PJ's ok Rai." Shaiza blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she stood and walked to her room to change. Danny laughing as he cleaned up. Yea he liked it here, way better than he used to live.

'I wonder what people would say to my new choice in friends,' he thought with a smile as he entered his room to change.

There now you guys have an idea of how life is for Danny. I don't know if it's going to be a crossover like pandagirl6662003 wants with Inuyasha I really haven't thought that far ahead and I lost all the notes I had on this story so yea. Anyway tell me what you think and I still need those POLLS people I have no clues who to pair Danny with and if I don't know who he goes with I don't know who anyone goes with his the center point.

Danny: *tears in eyes* I feel Special.

Rath: You are special brat

BE NICE RATH OR YOU GO IN THE PINK ROOM AGAIN

All: *shudder*

Rune: A fate worse than death.

Anyway review plz and give me some insight I need a little more direction here.

Little Button See duh button

PUSH DUH BUTTON


	6. AN Read plz

Ok I know you all are waiting on a new chapter and this will be a HUGE disappointment but I need help. I lost track of where I was going with this and need your input on some things. I don't want to give this story up or put it up for adoption but I do need your help to figure out my next move. The main thing is I can't remember what I was going to do next with Danny. Also I might revamp this story to make it flow a little better. I feel that with some of the comments I may need to recheck my writting and the plot. I also need lots of help deciding on pairings and I'd appreciate as much input as I can get. I am thankful of the help I have already recived and am hopeful to recive more to make this a better story.


End file.
